The devil's son and the female cat that can turn into a male fox
by OhMyJashin2000
Summary: After dealing with her daily things, Taylor Tora got sucked into a portal that leads into the anime Blue Exorcist. Enjoy!


Taylor: Welcome to My new Fanfic.

Eclipse: *Claps* Let's all hope the intro will be long!

Taylor: It all depends on if I could keep it going. Rin Okumura, you'll be doing the honer of doing all of the Disclaimers!

Rin: Wow! Really!

Taylor: Yep!

Rin: Taylor doesn't own Blue Exorcist! Also, she doesn't cusses, so there will be no curse word here.

~~~~~Chapter 1~ Taylor's P.O.V.~~~~~~

I woke up late into the morning. Closing my eye and begging for more sleep. I sat up, knowing that I won't fall asleep again. Feeling the urge, I gone off to do my business quickly and returned to my room.

Falling onto my bed and turn on the wonderful technology beside by bed, the Wii U. I loung myself forward and hold onto the bed. Grabbing my hurtful, but good to hide the sound of the stuff I watch, headphones.

I pushed myself back into my spot and plug in the headphones. Doing my routine of what to watch, a few, or less, Bleach video(s), listening to the openings and endings to Blue Exorcist and watch a scene of one of my favorite anime. Finally, I started a new episode of a random anime.

'I hate finishing an anime. The feeling you get when you finished it. Depression.' I thought, turning emo.

'Yeah, Blue Exorcist should have kept going. It felt like they left a few things out of it...' Eclipse replied. 'The same thing in Bleach...'

'True that!' I thought while getting a song (*Cough* opening two of *Cough* Blue Exorcist) stuck in my head. 'That song is gonna be the death of me...'

'All songs are gonna be the death of you... Or the Queen of Emos herself.' Eclipse added.

I felt Eclipse sweat dropped. Somewhere, I heard Sydney yelling out, "That because if I die, I'll drag both of you down with me, you prick!"

"Yeah, she's most likely will..." I mumbled while getting (a) cookies and cream pop tart packet.

I decided to rewatch (And time-to-time look at the fanfiction account) Blue Exorcist again. By the time I knew it, I jumped at the sound of a knocking sound. Growling, while Eclipse yelling inside my head about how annoying that is, I walked out to see what was going on. "What?!" I complained more then answered.

"Lunch!" My dad replied..

Still in my annoyed cat phase, I walked down and grab my lunch. I ate it while I watched Blue Exorcist. When the episode passed, the knocking returned with my dad yelling, "Off to take your mother to work!"

I growled and got my survival stuff and gone down stairs. The survival gear is my Wii U, it's recharger, the headphones and my Pepsi can.

When they left, was continuing with the anime. I got up to three, more or less, episodes till he returned. I went back upstairs into my room and set up my recharger. I place my Wii U controller on the charger stand and quickly gone to the bathroom.

When I returned to my bedroom, I went back to watching Blue Exorcist. When the episode Ended, I went to play another episode of it, but I couldn't lift my hand. I looked down to see that my body was engulfed with darkness. Before I knew what was going on, I couldn't see anything.

The darkness was soothing actually. Well, consider the fact that I hate the sunlight and I keep on clamming on being a vampire. 'Hopefully there's cookies here!' Eclipse joked.

* * *

I soon found myself waking up to the sound of a engine. "Well, well, well! Guess who finally woke up!" Said a voice that reminded me of Gunther from Kyo Kara Maoh. I looked at the dude who just talked. He had red and white stripped socks, red/brown hooker boots, white poofy short pants, a red under shirt and a white button up long sleeved vest, an outer white/inner purple cape, and a white top hat, red-purple for the inner layer, with a purple and pink rope like ribbon and a normal red-purple ribbon on top of it, a pink handkerchief with white polka-dots and lavender colored gloved. He had pointed ears and dark purple/blue hair and goatee. "Well, are you going to give me your name?" He asked.

I stared at him. "First of all, you didn't tell me your name. And two, you sound and look awesome!" I said. It was the truth, although I think Sydney would've called him a Willy Wonka pimp.

He blinked then laughed. "Well, you don't hear that everyday, well, not me really. My name is Mephisto Pheles. Now, what's your name?" He asked majestically.

"My name is Taylor Tora. You just sound like a person I know off of an anime." I said while smiling, feeling something strange on the top of my head and the end of my spine. "Where are we going?" I asked while wiggling in my seat.

"Hm, your going to True Cross Academy, but answer me this question, do you want to be an exorcist?" He asked out of the blue.

* * *

Author notes~

Taylor: Finally, I'm done with the first/intro chapter.

Sydney: Why do you have to put it on a cliffhanger?

Rin: Probably because you she knows that you probably hate cliffhangers. That or she just like them.

Taylor: I love cliffhangers!

Sydney: The first option is the only thing Eclipse and I would agree on.

Rin: No, he would bake you some cookies and treat you like a queen. Yeah, he would.

Sydney: Ah, the wonders of sarcasm. You don't sound like yourself, ya know that?

Rin: Really? Well, shut up!


End file.
